Laced Fingers
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: HoroxRen. Ren aves HoroHoro from a bad situation...can Ren proclaim his love before HoroHoro slips away from him?


lala I own nothin'  
  
1234  
  
It was very cold...so very cold.  
  
Golden eyes blinked awake, and looked slowly around, dragging across what appeared to be one room connected to a bathroom, and kitchen. The small, young, teen, lifted himself off a couch, and removed a large blanket. He was surprised at how cold he was, despite the thick comforter. He touched his cheek and winced. He'd been punched pretty hard. His body hurt, and it was covered in bruises.  
  
"Ren..."  
  
Tao Ren turned to see the blue haired teen, known as HoroHoro. The normally perky, loud, boy had become quite, and he held onto the doorframe, not approaching him. Ren, surprised by his sudden timidness broke the heavey silence by asking, "Where are we?"  
  
"A hotel. I...It was too far to walk home. I had some money..." HoroHoro trailed off, and walked slowly towards Ren, stopping about a foot away from him. Ren looked at him with wide eyes. HoroHoro's shirt was off, his wrist bandaged, gauze taped to his brow, and his lower torso was also decorated in some bandages.  
  
Ren's stomach twisted in knots, Had he done that? Had he hurt his friend he always fought with? Had he hurt the one he secretly...He couldn't remember. HoroHoro kept his distance, and turned his face away. "I'm...glad." Ren's eyes widened and a rush of memories of the past events bombarded his mind....  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
Ren grumbled as he trudged home towards his apartment. Jun had set him out to get the groceries, and he obliged...though not with out fight. She won, and now he carried three bags of meaningless supplies of girl things. He blushed as he remembered his sister had him get pads for...  
  
He shook his head, "I don't want to think about that."  
  
He stopped as he heard laughing, and a faint cry of pain from the ally up ahead. He sighed, thinking it best to turn and find a differnt route home when he heard the scream again. Ren's stomach ached, as he recognize the scream. Walking quickly, he found himself at the entrance of the ally way. He dropped the bags at what he saw.  
  
Four men were laughing as they held a teen down. The teen sobbed as they kissed him, and ripped off his shirt. He squirmed trying to get away, his face covered in blood from a bad cuts on his small thin frame. His blue hair was matted with grime, and his eyes looked backwards, as one man roughly grabbed his hair, exposing his neck so he could bite, and kiss the boy's pale skin.  
  
HoroHoro's tears stopped when he saw Ren, standing there wide eyed. HoroHoro looked at him with hope, and fear. He mouth help me, and Ren was rushing forwand. Ren was moving without him realizing it. His body had a mind of it's own as he beat all four men, until their faces weren't recognizable. He felt no pain as he too, was hit. When it was all over, he placed his foot on one of the men's windpipe. He wanted to crush it, and hear the pathetic man beg for mercy.  
  
But...the sound of sobbing stopped him.  
  
Ren turned, looking at HoroHoro who hugged his body, his eyes squeezed tight. Ren walked over to him, and collapsed on all fours over the blue haired teen. HoroHoro's dark frightened eyes looked at him. "R-Ren-kun." This sudden voice, the adding of "kun" to his name, startled Ren, his face turning red. He placed a palm on HoroHoro's cheek, and was amazed as a tear dripped on the back of his hand.  
  
Ren was crying.  
  
"Ren-" Ren silenced HoroHoro pulling the limp youth up, and crushing him to his body. "HoroHoro." He whispered. Ren said his name over and over again, holding him tighter, afraid he would suddenly disappear. HoroHoro's arms eventually rose up, and he burred his face into Ren's neck. Sobbing softly, Ren rubbed his hand up and down his back in a comforting motion.  
  
Eventually the two rose, and that was when Ren realized he was in a large amount of pain. HoroHoro said his name as it all went black, and everything faded away....  
  
/PRESENT TIME/  
  
Ren, now with his memory back, rose in one swift movement, and wrapped his arms around HoroHoro. He placed one hand in his hair, the other on his slim waist. Slowly HoroHoro's arms came up and wrapped around Ren. Ren closed his eyes, his heart aching as he felt hot tears on his neck. Still hugging HoroHoro, he dragged the teen to the couch. Ren held him tightly as the teen cried about what had almost happened to him.  
  
Ren whispered his name, HoroHoro looking up at him, eyes wet, and face red from crying. "Don't cry any more..." Ren commanded voice strained, and deep. HoroHoro turned away, but Ren grabbed his face. HoroHoro looked at him surprised by the tears streaming down Ren's normally stern, almost always angry face.  
  
"R-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Ren moved forward, and pulling HoroHoro tightly to him, he kissed the teen, sliding his cold lips on HoroHoro's. When arms wrapped around Ren's neck, one hand between his shoulder blades, and the other tangling in his hair, the cold began to ebb away until he was now burning from heat. He pulled away to look at HoroHoro. "I love you." Ren watched the blushing teen with his golden eyes, and brushed a hand over his pale pink lips. "I won't let you be touched again...No bXstard will ever, EVER, touch you again!! You understand me?!" Ren crushed HoroHoro in a hug, "Even if your feelings aren't the same, you're mine!...mine..."  
  
HoroHoro sniffed softly, and whispered faintly, "I-I was hoping you would come to save me." Ren released him starring in surprise at the teen. HoroHoro chuckled gently, "I...I wanted...I wanted you to come save me...To be my knight in shining armor." HoroHoro rubbed his eyes dry with his sleeve, and smiled his goofy grin at him. "I love you Ren-kun...I always have."  
  
Ren said nothing, but pushed HoroHoro gently down on the couch, kissing him softly, lacing his fingers with HoroHoro's. "Your mine...Mine alone." Ren whispered into his hair, as he kissed his brow. HoroHoro blushed holding tightly onto his savior, "I'm yours..." Ren blushed, "And...I'm yours..." HoroHoro laughed happily, and looked into Ren's golden eyes, "Your sweet..." Ren turned away, face red, "Well don't expect it all the time! Your still pretty damX annoying and-" HoroHoro rose up meshing his lips with Ren's.  
  
"Shut up Ren..."  
  
That night the two slept in each others embrace, hands still laced together.  
  
end.  
  
First hxr fic...is it bad? 


End file.
